Inesperado
by danitza hoshi
Summary: Se convirtieron en grandes amigos durante el año tenebroso en Hogwarts. Años después, siguen siendo grandes amigos pero ¿alguno de ellos sentirá algo más por el otro? ¿Confesará lo que siente? ¿Qué reacción tendrá el otro? ¿Algo o alguien lo evitará?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Personajes ficticios son creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Breves Conversaciones

**I**

- ¡Draco Malfoy! – Gritó fuerte alguien para llamar su atención dentro de la cafetería.

- ¿Blaise? – Preguntó confundido Draco al verlo parado ahí, tan temprano.

Blaise emitió un gemido de dolor, se arrepintió al segundo de haber gritado porque la resaca aun no se iba.

- ¿Resaca? – Preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada.

- Estúpida resaca – refunfuño Blaise mientras caminaba – Estúpida poción.

Se refería a la poción para la resaca, que demoraba treinta minutos para surtir efecto. ¡Sólo habían pasado quince minutos!

- Eso pasa por tomar más de lo que debemos – recriminó Draco mientras caminaba hacia una mesa vacía.

- ¡Tú tomaste más que yo! – Recriminó Blaise – De eso estoy seguro.

- Resisto al alcohol mejor que tú – respondió Draco sin mirarlo - ¿Piensas ir a trabajar vestido así?

- No, pedí el día libre – contestó Blaise .

En ese momento, Blaise reaccionó. Estudio con la mirada a Draco, quien estaba correctamente vestido, traje gris, cabello perfectamente peinado, no engominado.

- ¿A dónde vas vestido así? – Cuestionó Blaise incrédulo de verlo así - ¿Cuánto dormiste?

- Tres horas para ser exacto – respondió Draco sonriendo a medias – No puedo descuidar mi apariencia por una noche de fiesta. Trabajo en el ministerio.

- Fue mi cumpleaños – respondió indignado Blaise por la forma en que Draco minimizó la noche anterior.

- Tu cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas – repuso Draco.

Era verdad, el cumpleaños de Blaise fue hace dos semanas, festejándolo a lo grande durante todo ese fin de semana. Pero también, lo festejaron el fin de semana pasado y este último fin de semana, donde se reencontraron con varios amigos del colegio, como Nott, Pansy, Goyle, entre otros Slytherins.

- Tu sabes que lo festejaremos todo este mes, siempre ha sido así – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Tu qué haces despierto tan temprano? ¿No deberías estar acompañado por una de las Greengrass? – Cuestionó Draco mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Daphne Greengrass – contestó con una sonrisa lujuriosa Blaise – Pero tenía que salir de ese departamento y de su cama – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Roncaba.

- Suerte para la próxima – mencionó Draco riéndose.

Blaise hizo una mueca con la mano y luego, lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad piensas ir a trabajar? – Preguntó Blaise incrédulo.

- Si – contestó Draco serio – No todos podemos ser irresponsables y vivir a la ligera como tú – continúo mientras se alisaba arrugas imaginarias de su traje.

- Es un privilegio el estilo de vida que llevo – repuso Blaise levantando la taza que tenía frente a él, como si brindará.

- Lo mismo para mi es trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia – contestó firme.

Draco trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia desde hace cuatro años, en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, siendo asesor en varios proyectos del propio jefe de departamento, Sir Gulliver Cunningham y jefe del área de cooperación mágica de Europa y Asia.

- Es aburrido trabajar en el ministerio – comentó Blaise desinteresadamente.

- Por el contrario – repuso Draco - Tengo negocios que atender con diferentes magos y brujas diariamente, cerrar tratos, el trabajo en el ministerio de magia…

- Ministerio de magia es un compromiso que he tomado y mi posibilidad para alcanzar lo que quiero, mejorar mi imagen y derrotar al engreído de Cormac McLaggen – remedó Blaise rodando los ojos.

Draco lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de volver a beber su té negro.

- Si lo sabes, no deberías preguntármelo todos los días – respondió tranquilo, sin alterarse.

- Es absurdo – prosiguió Blaise – Eres mejor que McLaggen.

- Lo sé – continúo Draco con una sonrisa luminosa.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? – Preguntó Blaise sin entender.

- Porque no lo sabe Sir Gulliver Cunningham, jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional – contestó Draco – Puesto que ocuparé dentro de poco y a quien debo demostrar que McLaggen es un perfecto incompetente, una pérdida de espacio y tiempo en la oficina.

Sir Gulliver apreciaba y admiraba el trabajo de Draco, era de sus hombres de confianza, pero McLaggen había ingresado a trabajar porque su padre era amigo cercano de Sir Gulliver y no era el hombre adecuado para el área, no le interesaba. Algo que Draco no estaba dispuesto a aceptar porque amaba su trabajo y por ello, se había empeñado desde el inicio de demostrar que era un incompetente y que su interés era hacer relaciones más íntimas con las brujas que trabajan en el área que cooperar con el mundo mágico.

Blaise lo escuchó aburrido, fingiendo bostezos.

- ¡Sólo quiere acostarse con todas las embajadoras! – Exclamó Draco, ligeramente irritado.

- Tú también – recalcó Blaise.

- Pero hago mi trabajo – repuso Draco convencido – No como ese fanfarrón.

- Eres aburrido cuando hablas de trabajo – comentó Blaise mirando alrededor.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Y ¿Puedo preguntar? – Preguntó más entusiasmado Blaise.

Pero antes de que Draco mencionará algo, Blaise preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no fue a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – Preguntó emocionado y mirándolo fijamente.

- Fue a tu fiesta de cumpleaños – contestó Draco.

- Me refiero a esta última fiesta de cumpleaños – corrigió Blaise interesado.

- Práctica de quidditch – respondió.

- ¿Práctica de quidditch? – Preguntó Blaise incrédulo - ¿A qué hora?

- De dos de la mañana hasta el mediodía – respondió sin mostrar tanto interés como Blaise – La capitana quiere que ellas mejoren sus habilidades nocturnas.

- ¡Es explotación! – Exclamó levantando los brazos – Hermano, ya no me duele la cabeza – mencionó luego de descubrir que la resaca había desaparecido por ahora.

Draco se levanto de hombros, tampoco entendía el problema mental de la capitana, pero no lo iba a comentar con su amigo.

- Deberíamos secuestrarla para nosotros por un fin de semana, ¿No crees? – Cuestionó Blaise - ¡Se esta perdiendo de los placeres de la vida!

- Me tengo que ir al ministerio – dijo Draco de pie mirando su reloj de bolsillo – Nos vemos.

- ¿Almorzamos? – Preguntó Blaise saliendo del café con él.

- No, voy a almorzar con ella – contestó Draco.

**II**

Ginny estaba agotada, la práctica de quidditch había sido simplemente salvaje.

¡Gwenog Jones no las había dejado bajar de las escobas en ningún momento!

Ginebra Weasley era jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead desde hace seis temporadas, ocho si se cuenta su tiempo como jugadora de reserva. ¡Cuatro años en el equipo!

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde antes de empezar a jugar con las Arpías de Holyhead. Luego de terminar el colegio, tomo un año sabático, donde viajo a diferente lugares junto con los gemelos y aprendió sobre diferentes culturas, también a cuidar dragones, gracias a Charlie, y sobre idiomas por la hermana menor de Fleur. Pero, sobre todo, a ser más independiente, algo que su madre recriminaba porque no era la vida que deseaba para su única hija mujer. Cuando decidió ser jugadora de quidditch, también decidió independizarse de sus padres, por la necesidad de estar más cerca del campo de entrenamiento y poder disponer libremente de su tiempo sin que su madre estuviera siempre detrás; Charlie y los gemelos la apoyaron en convencerlos.

Eso no cambio en nada su dinámica familiar, seguía asistiendo a los almuerzos Weasley de los domingos, siempre que su horario de entrenamiento y los juegos en distintas ciudades se lo permitieran.

Primero jugó dos temporadas como jugadora de reserva para los Tushill Tornados hasta que Gwenog Jones, capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead la invito a formar parte del equipo.

- No siento mis brazos – susurró Ginny para sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo – Gwenog nos va a matar un día de estos.

Ella jugaba en la posición de cazadora junto con Chloe Smiles y Shonagh Mashford, ambas eran solo un año mayor que ella.

- ¡Ginebra! – Gritó una persona corriendo hacia ella.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver quien era, porque la había agarrado del cuello y le estaba dando coscorrones en la cabeza.

- ¡Suéltame Chloe! – Gritó Ginny tratando de zafarse de los brazos de ella.

- Escapándote, ¿No? – Preguntó Chloe sin soltarla.

- Ya déjala en paz – mencionó una persona caminando hacia ellas.

Ginny dejo caer su maletín al suelo, el cual ocasionó un fuerte sonido al tocar el suelo.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Chloe soltándola - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- ¿Estás huyendo con todo nuestro equipo? – Cuestionó Stefania entre sorprendida, por el peso del maletín, y divertida.

Stefania era una de las bateadoras del equipo, ella recién se había casado.

- Muy graciosas – contestó Ginny libre de Chloe – Solo mi equipo, voy a limpiarlo en casa.

- Con solo escuchar ese sonido, me da pena el pobre de Torrence – mencionó Hattie con ambas manos en las mejillas.

Hattie era la guardiana del equipo y la mayor de todas las jugadoras. Era distinta a los guardianes de los demás equipos por ser pequeña en estatura, pero era muy ágil para cuidar los tres aros en el juego.

- Pobre Torrence – mencionaron todas a la vez.

Torrence era parte de los asistentes de la capitana, se encargaba de cuidar y trasladar todas las escobas y demás utensilios de estadio en estadio.

- Espero que se acuerde de usar magia para trasladar todo – bromeó Stefania.

Algunas de ellas rieron, pero Hattie movió la cabeza como si se hubiera acordado de algo y miro a Ginny.

- ¿Vas a ir con nosotros al bar? – Preguntó Hattie.

- No, voy a ir al departamento a dejar mi equipo - respondió Ginny.

- Pero déjalo aquí y después vas a tu departamento – objeto Chloe sonriente y pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella - ¡Tienes que aprovechar que vives en un estupendo departamento y no pensionada!

Ginny rompió en carcajadas. Chloe había vivido pensionado por dos años enteros y fue la peor experiencia de su vida, según relataba una y otra vez.

- La verdad – comentó Shonagh, la otra cazadora junto con Chloe y Ginny – Yo quisiera que me llevaran a San Mungo y me dieran pociones para relajar los músculos y dormir hasta el próximo entrenamiento.

- Mejor renacer, ¿No crees? – Cuestionó divertida Ginny.

- Poción Fénix – propuso Stefania moviendo las manos como si vislumbrará el nombre frente a ella – Deberían crearlo de una vez.

- Nosotras se lo agradeceríamos – comentó divertida Chloe, pero anhelando esa poción al mismo tiempo.

Ellas la apoyaron con su idea, porque era necesario una poción así para los jugadores de quidditch. Ellas no veían el día en qué pudieran usarla.

- ¿Vamos al bar? – Preguntó otra vez Shonagh.

- No puedo, debo de ir al departamento – contestó Ginny - ¿De verdad, piensan tomar desde el mediodía?

- No seas exagerada, Ginny – contestó Stefania – Ni que fueran las siete de la mañana.

- En el bar también venden café a esta hora – comentó Hattie muy sonriente.

- Panqueques y hamburguesas – agregó Shonagh.

- Y otras bebidas que no nos interesan como la cerveza y otros tragos – comentó Chloe sonriendo inocentemente.

Ginny miro reprobatoriamente a Chloe, sabía que iban por las cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Y si vamos al departamento de Ginny a comer y pasar el rato? – Propuso Hattie.

- ¡Claro, es una buena idea! – Comentó Stefania.

- No, no es una buena idea – cortó Chloe seria – De seguro va a estar el fanfarrón – agregó haciendo un gesto desagradable.

- Es verdad – dijo Shonagh con una mano en los ojos – Me había olvidado del fanfarrón.

Mentira. Ellas nunca se olvidaban del fanfarrón, siempre que podían lo sacaban como tema de conversación para hablar de todos sus malos hábitos.

Ginny solo rodó los ojos.

- ¿Segura de querer ir a tu departamento? – Preguntó Chloe – Podría estar merodeando por ahí el fanfarrón.

- Estoy segura – contestó Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza – Voy a estar bien, solo quiero llegar y relajarme un poco, después comeré algo.

- Está bien – dijo a regañadientes Shonagh – ¿Vamos Stefania?

- La verdad chicas – contestó Stefania sonriendo nerviosa – Yo tampoco voy a poder ir, voy a ir a almorzar con mi esposo.

- ¡Ay, no! – Exclamó Chloe con las manos en la sien – No nos puedes cambiar por tu esposo, somos tu equipo.

Ginny las dejo peleando por convencer a Stefania, solo podía reírse por las tonterías de sus amigas.

**III**

Ginny se encontraba completamente relajada en su departamento, echada en el sillón, recordando las nuevas estrategias que había aprendido.

La puerta del departamento se abrió.

- ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Ginny sin moverse.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Cuestionó bufando el fanfarrón.

Ginny se rió y se sentó, mirándolo.

- Que hermoso es ver tu rostro tan temprano – saludo Ginny burlándose.

- Pelirroja – dijo como saludo, mirándola extrañamente - ¿Tanto se han tardado tus ojos en darse cuenta?

- Acabo de llegar del entrenamiento, no fastidies – contestó mientras se levantaba.

- El sillón no es para echarse – recriminó mirándola - Siéntate.

- Estoy cansada – dijo resoplando - Pero lista para comer – contestó levantándose y mirándolo curiosamente - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé…

- Dos de la tarde no es temprano – contestó secamente – Vengo a recoger unos papeles para llevarlos al ministerio.

- Da igual – dijo Ginny sonriente – ¡Andando!

Ambos salieron del departamento y fueron por una calle llena de restaurantes que se encontraba cerca de donde vivían.

Ginny lo observaba de reojo al momento de caminar, le divertía la forma como él arrugaba el ceño al ver pasar personas cerca de ellos y caminaba con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Admirándome? – Cuestionó sin siquiera mirarla.

Ginny bufó, odiaba sus ínfulas de hombre atractivo e irresistible.

- ¿Eres Ginevra Weasley de las Arpías de Holyhead? – Preguntó un niño acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Si – respondió Ginny agachándose a la altura del pequeño - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño niño le entrego una pergamino y una pluma mágica, sonriéndole. Ella sin perder la sonrisa, le dio un autógrafo. Cuando acabo, ella se volteo a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa, una que él no devolvió.

- No pensé que me fueran a reconocer aquí en Londres – admitió Ginny – Sólo llevo jugando dos temporadas en el equipo.

- A mi me sorprenden que supieran como se llama el equipo – objeto antes de volver a caminar.

Ginny lo alcanzo indignada.

- ¡Somos un equipo reconocido y respetable! – Exclamó Ginny enojada por el comentario.

- ¿Cuántas copas europeas han ganado? – Preguntó retándola.

- Hemos ganado catorce campeonatos de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña – se defendió Ginny.

- Tienes toda la razón, Ginevra. Ningún campeonato europeo – concluyó sonriendo.

Llegaron al restaurante, donde verificaron su reserva y se dirigieron hacia su mesa, lejos de la puerta y ventanas.

- En dos semanas comienza la liga europea y estamos preparados para ganar – comentó Ginny muy emocionada.

- ¿Quiénes están en tu grupo? – Preguntó mientras miraba alrededor.

- Puddlemere United – comentó Ginny haciendo una mueca de asco, eterno rival de su equipo – Mag-Bordeaux y Castores de Zaláu.

- Supongo que terminará la copa europea pronto para ustedes – comentó levantando ambas cejas, esperando reacción de ella.

- No nos tienes fe – mencionó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos – Pero te vas a arrepentir.

Llegó el mozo y conversaron de otros temas hasta que se acerco a ellos, un señor mayor.

- Señorita Weasley – dijo el señor llamando la atención de ella al tocarle el hombro.

- Dígame señor – contestó Ginny mirándolo muy sonriente.

- Creo que está en gran peligro al estar sentada en la mesa con este jovencito – dijo señalando al acompañante de Ginny con el bastón.

- Oh, no se… - comenzó a decir Ginny intercambiando miradas entre ambos.

El señor la miro incrédulo y carraspeo.

- ¡Es Draco Malfoy! – Exclamó señalándolo – Es un mago de no fiar.

- Debes de creerle, Ginevra – comentó Draco sin mirar al señor – Puedo espantar niños con mi presencia.

- No me tome el pelo, señor Malfoy – contestó el señor frunciendo los labios de la ira, ese jovencito estaba burlándose de él - ¡Usted sabe todas las fechorías que ha hecho!

Draco estaba por contestarle al señor, pero Ginny se lo impidió.

- Señor – contestó Ginny en un tono civilizado – Conozco perfectamente al señor Draco Malfoy y sé que gran parte de las fechorías que se le imputan son difamaciones de mi querido hermano Ron Weasley – terminó con una sonrisa y apoyando su mentón en ambas manos.

El señor la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

- Gracias por la advertencia, pero no es necesaria – dijo Ginny con firmeza – Considero a Draco Malfoy un gran amigo – terminó con una gran sonrisa.

El señor se fue contrariado, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera teniendo una pelea consigo mismo.

Ginny volteo a mirar a Draco, esperando alguna reacción específica de él.

- No deberías decir algo como – comenzó Ginny a decir – "Gracias por defenderme Ginevra" – lo mencionó imitando una voz más profunda y gruesa.

- De nada Ginevra – contestó Draco – Siempre es un placer ofrecer este espectáculo para ti.

Ginny sonrió a medias.

- Por cierto – comentó Draco – Blaise reclamó que no fueras a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Claro que fui! – Exclamó Ginny indignada por la acusación.

- A su última fiesta de cumpleaños – agrego Draco.

- Tenía entrenamiento – mencionó Ginny sin darle mucha importancia - ¿Fue Luna?

- No – contestó Draco – Tampoco Longbottom.

_- Ya me lo esperaba – pensó Ginny._

Cuando estaban por salir del restaurante, Ginny observó de reojo como una pareja de señores mayores los miraba y comentaban entre ellos.

Suspiro resignada.

- Creo que nunca acabaran – confesó Ginny.

Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido, claramente no sabía a qué se refería.

- Los prejuicios por nuestra amistad – contestó Ginny.

- No me perjudican

- Ellos no conocen todo lo que ocurrió en el colegio – mencionó Ginny.

- Mejor así – dijo Draco – No quiero malograr mi reputación.

Ginny sonrió divertida.

Esa historia solo era de ellos, de Neville, Luna y Blaise; ni siquiera sus hermanos lo iban a saber porque no entenderían todo lo que ocurrió en el colegio el año que el trío fue a buscar los horcrux y la dejaron sola, enfrentando todo.

* * *

Esto es todo el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? De verdad, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo!

¿Se esperaban que ellos vivieran juntos? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar entre ellos?

No se olviden de dejar review, ya saben que me alegra a mil ver sus comentarios y todo lo que piensan del capítulo y más, de esta nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2: El inicio de algo

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling así como el mundo de Harry Potter. _

Todo lo que esta en_ cursiva_, son cosas que han pasado en el pasado. En esta historia no estoy colocando el Flashback/End Flashback, sino que es continuo, es mezclado con los pensamientos y lo que ocurre en el presente. ¡No se olviden! **_Cursiva: Flashbaks/Recuerdos_**

* * *

Capítulo 2

El inicio de algo

**I**

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó al abrir la puerta del departamento._

Ginny se encontraba sola en el departamento con una taza de té caliente observando por la ventana como la tormenta se desataba con fuerza. Sonrió con este panorama porque le hacía recordar ese día.

Ese primer día que llego a vivir al departamento con todas sus cosas.

Se sentó en el sillón y siguió observando por la ventana, recordando ese día.

_- Vengo a vivir contigo – contestó Ginny sonriendo sujetando un bolso y dos baúles con todas sus pertenencias._

_Irse de la Madriguera había resultado algo dramático. Lágrimas, gritos, sermones y castigos. Nunca imagino que terminaría así, pero era lo mejor para ella. Lo mejor para su futuro._

_- Creo que no te escuche bien, Ginevra – mencionó Draco, aun aturdido._

_Draco estaba apoyado en la puerta del departamento, con el rostro desencajado y aun en pijama, claramente sus clases comenzaban en la tarde._

_- Draco, todo va según el plan – comentó Ginny empujando a Draco para ingresar al departamento con todas sus cosas._

_- ¿Qué plan? ¿Plan de quién? – Preguntó aun aturdido y siguiéndola hasta la sala._

_- Mi plan, Draco – contestó Ginny mirándolo – No te preocupes, ya tengo todo pensado. Puedo pagar la mitad de la renta y no tengo muchas cosas, así que solo ocuparía una parte de la sala y de tu biblioteca. Lo demás se quedaría en mi dormitorio._

_- Espera, espera – dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón frente a ella, aun confundido - ¿Quieres vivir aquí?_

_- Sí – contestó Ginny mirando sus baúles – Pensé que era obvio._

_Draco movió una mano delante de ella, para que no siga hablando y pueda ordenar sus ideas._

_- ¿Te echaron de tu casa? – Cuestionó._

_- No – contestó Ginny rápidamente – Decidí independizarme._

_- ¿Por qué? En tu casa tienes todo – mencionó Draco mirándola aun sin entender que hacía en su departamento._

_- No Draco – contestó Ginny sentándose y subiendo los pies al sillón._

_- Baja los pies de allí – ordenó Draco._

_Ginny rodó los ojos pero obedeció al final._

_- Mi madre no me hubiera dejado en paz en las prácticas de quidditch, me iría a ver al campo, estaría todo el tiempo detrás de mí. Ella no esta de acuerdo con que juegue de reserva para este equipo – contó Ginny moviendo las manos rápidamente – Y te apuesto que no me hubiera dejado salir de viaje con el equipo por su regla de "esta es una casa, no un hospedaje" – comentó Ginny haciendo las comillas con las manos e imitando la voz de su madre._

_Era verdad, Molly Weasley era muy estricta con las reglas de la casa, Ron había sufrido sermones de horas por salir de misión mientras estudiaba para ser auror junto con Harry._

_- Además, este lugar es perfecto – comentó Ginny abriendo los brazos y mirando a su alrededor._

_Draco la miro con una ceja alzada._

_- Algunas de las jugadoras viven cerca de aquí, así que puedo tomar el transportador con ellas y no tendría la necesidad de viajar por red flu._

_Ginny odiaba viajar por red flu._

_- Vete a vivir con ellas – mencionó Draco serio._

_- Noooo –contestó Ginny – Una de ellas vive en una pensión, otras dos viven en un departamento pequeñísimo y no entra nadie más. Otra vive con su novio._

_Además, Ginny prefería mil veces vivir con Draco a vivir con unas desconocidas. Conocía todas las manías, malos hábitos de él, todo sabía de él y vivir con él no iba a ser complicado. Habían vivido muchas experiencias que los unió mientras el trio iba a cumplir con su misión; confiaba en él, así como confiaba en Neville y Luna._

_- No tengo espacio – comentó Draco desordenándose los cabellos y dejándola sola en la sala._

_- Draco – dijo Ginny persiguiéndolo – Yo te ayude a elegir el departamento y sé perfectamente que hay dos habitaciones en desuso._

_Draco volteo a mirarla, con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba analizando sus palabras._

_- Tú planeaste todo esto desde el principio – comentó Draco acusadoramente, entre dientes. _

_- Claro – contestó Ginny sin dudar y sin ninguna pizca de culpa – Sabía que si te ayudaba a buscar un departamento, tenía la posibilidad de compartir contigo el piso y todo sería más fácil._

Ginny despertó de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Draco.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? – Cuestionó Draco - ¿No tienes practica?

- La canceló Gwenog – respondió Ginny muy tranquila, su capitana les dejo un día libre por la lluvia, raro en ella.

Vio que Draco estaba colocándose el abrigo.

- ¿Piensas salir?

- Voy al Ministerio a recoger unos pergaminos – contestó Draco buscando su sombrero en el perchero.

- Ya que vas a ir al Ministerio, ¿Puedes recoger un sobre en la oficina de aurores? – Preguntó Ginny sonriendo infantilmente – Ron lo tiene.

- No – contestó secamente Draco – Yo no voy a esa oficina. No hay mujeres aurores que estén buenas.

- Ridículo – mencionó Ginny, lanzándole un cojín.

Cojín que fue esquivado perfectamente por Draco.

- Ve tú – objeto Draco.

- No tengo ganas de ver a Ron – confesó Ginny – Seguro va a recriminarme otra vez por tener amigos Slytherins.

- Y yo no pienso escuchar al trío de perdedores – prosiguió Draco – Mandaré al portero si tienes suerte – mencionó antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de enfrentar a un auror inepto? – Cuestionó Ginny de pie, tratando de provocarlo.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Ginny bufó mientras corría hacia su dormitorio.

- ¡Iré contigo hacia el Ministerio, de ahí me regreso! – Gritó Ginny desde su dormitorio.

- Bien por ti – contestó Draco desinteresadamente.

**II**

Draco y Ginny llegaron al Ministerio en poco tiempo. No habían muchos magos como era de esperarse en un día como ese.

- ¿Tan pocos magos? – Preguntó Ginny sorprendida – Pensaba que esto siempre iba a estar lleno de gente.

- ¿Qué esperabas, Ginebra? – Cuestionó Draco mirándola con una ceja alzada – Es sábado en la tarde.

- Disculpa que no conozca los horarios de un trabajo de oficina – contestó Ginny sarcásticamente.

- Disculpa aceptada – respondió Draco sin mirarla.

Ginny simplemente rodó los ojos y caminó junto a él.

- ¿Dónde está la oficina de aurores? – Preguntó Ginny confundida, mirando a su alrededor tratando de buscar algún letrero que le indicará el camino.

- Tienes que ir por esa conexión – contestó Draco señalando una chimenea antes de irse por otro pasadizo.

- No por red flu – murmuró abatida Ginny.

Ginny comenzó a caminar, arrastrando los pies, hacia la chimenea. Pero antes de llegar, fue interrumpida por un sobre frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ron seriamente.

- Mucho gusto verte querido hermano – contestó Ginny fingiendo emoción – Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Si, lo sé, los entrenamientos son agotadores pero pronto iré a los almuerzos familiares – siguió Ginny contestando preguntas no hechas por su hermano.

Ron la miro extrañado y alejando un poco la cabeza de ella, torciendo la nariz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestionó Ron mirándola sospechosamente.

- Si, perfectamente – contestó Ginny sin mucho entusiasmo - ¿Ese sobre es para mí?

- Es el que mamá te envía – respondió Ron.

Pero antes de entregárselo, lo volvió a alejar de ella.

- ¿Sigues viviendo con Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron, haciendo una mueca de pocos amigos.

- Si, ahora somos amantes, ¿Sabes? – contestó Ginny sonriendo ampliamente hacia su hermano.

A Ron se le prendieron las orejas y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- No te escandalices, Ron – exclamó Ginny sin mucho entusiasmo – Somos solo amigos. ¿No se supone que tu debes reconocer cuando una persona miente? ¿Eso no te enseñan? – Cuestionó levantando una ceja.

Ya estaba dudando de las habilidades de los aurores o de su hermano. ¿Qué tipo de personas los protegían en el mundo mágico?

- No entiendo cómo puedes seguir siendo amiga de ese… ese Slytherin – agregó Ron irritado.

- No lo entenderías – contestó Ginny sonriendo cansadamente – No estuviste ese año en Hogwarts.

- Igual – refuto Ron irritado con la cara roja y echando humo por las orejas.

- No lo sabes – contestó Ginny cansada porque no era la primera vez que Ron le reclamaba – No estuviste ahí.

Era la verdad, Ron no había vivido ese tormentoso año en Hogwarts con Snape de director, los hermanos Carrow y Dolohov merodeando en los pasillos.

_Ginny estaba cansada y adolorida, el castigo con Alecto Carrow le había drenado las fuerzas y su antebrazo seguía sangrando. Pero no iba a derramar una lágrima en ese castillo, no frente a todos esos mortífagos que querían derrotarlos._

_No se iba a dejar vencer por ellos. _

_Camino por un pasillo largo y oscuro, nada era igual en Hogwarts, parecía que la luz se había ido con Dumbledore. Su hermano, Harry y Hermione tampoco habían vuelto ese año al colegio… ni siquiera se despidieron de ella, simplemente desaparecieron dejándola atrás, como siempre. _

_Cerro los puños con fuerza, no tanto porque aun sentía dolor en el antebrazo derecho, pero al solo recordar que ellos se habían ido sin decir nada hacía que le hirviera la sangre, nunca iba a perdonarlos por haberla dejado sola, por no confiar en su fuerza._

_Escucho unas voces acercarse desde otro pasillo que se conectaba con el suyo. Estaban gritando y parecían estar muy enojados con algo o alguien._

_- Mortífagos – susurró Ginny frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños._

_No se iba a dejar vencer por ellos, no. Ella iba a luchar porque era fuerte y capaz, les iba a demostrar eso a todos, a los mortífagos, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su hermano, a Harry. _

_Camino unos pasos más hasta que sintió una mano sobre su boca y que la arrastraba hacia detrás de una armadura. Ginny trato de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas._

_- ¡No tenías que morderme! – Exclamó la persona soltándola y alejándose unos pasos de ella._

_Ginny se dio cuenta que no estaba en el pasillo de antes, estaba en algún camino secreto, detrás de la armadura. Volteó a ver a su atacante._

_- ¡Malfoy! – Gritó Ginny._

_Ginny busco en el suelo alguna piedra para defenderse, no tenía su varita consigo, Snape no dejaba que ellos andarán con varitas por el colegio hasta descubrir quienes eran los rebeldes. ¡Vaya manera de tenerlos indefensos en un castillo lleno de mortífagos!_

_- ¡No te acerques ni un paso más! – Gritó Ginny levantando la mano donde tenía una piedra - ¡O te lanzó esta piedra! Además Neville y Luna me buscarán si no aparezco en la torre. ¡No puedes hacerme daño!_

_- No pienso hacerte daño – mencionó Draco aun moviendo su mano herida – Eres una salvaje, Weasley. Yo solo quería…_

_- ¿Ayudarme? ¡Ja! – Exclamó Ginny aun a la defensiva – Tu no quieres ayudarme Malfoy, ¡Tu estás de parte de ellos! ¡Eres un mortífago!_

_- ¡No soy un mortífago! – Gritó Draco por primera vez con los ojos y los puños cerrados - ¡No lo soy! – Gritó con más fuerza._

_- ¡Tu padre…! – Comenzó a gritar Ginny._

_- Lucius es un mortífago, pero yo no… yo no lo soy – dijo Draco cerrando los ojos y respirando fuerte – Yo no quiero ver a nadie más muerto o torturado. Yo solo quiero que esto terminé._

_Dijo para si mismo, pero Ginny lo escuchó y se sorprendió de ver a un Draco Malfoy más humano. Parecía que también estaba en contra de todo lo que sucedía o por lo menos no quería participar. O le estaba tendiendo una trampa._

_- ¡Pero no sé qué me ocurrió para salvarte de Amycus y Dolohov! – Exclamó Draco con una sonrisa cruel - ¡Estoy seguro que tu podías con ellos! – dijo sarcásticamente aunque la miro con ira._

_- De eso no dudes – dijo Ginny entre dientes._

_- ¡Eres una necia! ¡Deberías agradecerme por salvarte de la tortura que te tiene preparada Dolohov desde hace semanas!_

_- ¿Cómo sabes… eso? – Preguntó a penas Ginny._

_- Escucho cosas – dijo Draco sin darle mucha importancia. _

_Ella sabía que Dolohov había formado parte del grupo que asesino a sus tíos, su madre le había contado entre lágrimas y desde que volvió al colegio sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de que la encontrará sola alguna vez por el colegio._

_- Lo mencionó hace unos días por algún pasillo – contestó Draco mientras se revolvía los cabellos – Varios crucios – susurró como si recordará alguna de las partes de ese maligno plan o algo más._

_Ginny trago saliva en seco. Ella no quería que Dolohov la torturara. _

_- Sígueme, te llevo a tu sala común – dijo Draco al verla conmocionada, dio unos pasos pero volteo a mirarla - ¿Dónde queda?_

_Ginny dudo unos segundos en responder._

_- Si no me dices, nos quedaremos más tiempo aquí, juntos – remarcó la última palabra, esperando que eso la hiciera reaccionar._

_- En una torre – contestó._

_- ¡Qué específica! – Ironizo Draco - ¿Dónde? – Cuestionó serio arqueando una ceja._

_- Al norte del castillo – contestó al verlo arquear una ceja hacia ella._

_- Perfecto, sígueme – dijo Draco al comenzar a caminar._

_Camino un poco más rápido para estar cerca de él y no perderse en esos pasadizos secretos. Después de algunos minutos en silencio._

_- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Preguntó Ginny aun desconcertada porque el mayor enemigo de su familia la estuviera ayudando._

_- Porque no quiero que nadie más se vea afectado por ellos – dijo sin voltear a mirarla – Quiero que esto termine. _

_Ginny miro fijamente la espalda de Malfoy y se dio cuenta que tenía algo en común con su mayor enemigo. Ambos querían que esto terminará de una vez. _

_- Además, supongo que estos pasillos servirán para tu pandilla de rebeldes – mencionó Draco aun caminando – Ejército de Dumbledore – dijo con mofa. _

_Ginny lo miro sorprendida, no podía creer que Draco supiera que ellos eran y no los hubiera denunciado como cualquiera esperaría. Había recompensa para quien diera los nombres de los 'rebeldes' y aun así, no la había acusado. _

_- Mi nombre es Ginevra, pero puedes llamarme Ginny – comentó Ginny despacio._

_- Ginevra – contestó Draco sin mirarla._

- ¡Eso no es excusa! – Exclamó Ron - Lleva una vida fastidiándonos y ¿lo perdonas solo porque un año fue bueno contigo?

- Ron, solo dale una oportunidad y te darás cuenta que no es tan mala persona cómo crees – dijo Ginny moviendo las manos, esperando hacer reaccionar a Ron.

- ¿Acaso no sabes de todas las personas que torturo? – Cuestionó Ron más vehemente - ¿Eso no es ser malo?

- Draco no es malo – contestó Ginny seria, a la defensiva con los puños cerrados – Uno no se convierte automáticamente en malo por eso.

_Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ella no era así. ¿En qué la estaba convirtiendo este colegio, estos mortífagos? _

_Seguía mirando horrorizada, sus manos, su varita… Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo y ella nunca quiso que esto ocurriera. _

_Cayo de rodillas al suelo, emitió un gemido agonizante mientras caía todo su cuerpo al suelo. Ellos habían ganado, ellos la estaban destruyendo._

_Nunca más podría mirarse al espejo y reconocerse, nunca más podría mirar su reflejo y no recordar la expresión de ese Hufflepuff frente a ella. _

_Ellos habían ganado, ellos la habían vencido. Ellos lograron que sintiera asco de ella misma. Nunca más podría ver a su familia sin que sintiera culpa de lo que acababa de hacer. _

_Siguió sollozando sin importarle que alguien la viera, este colegio había ganado, esos mortífagos habían ganado y ya no importaba lo que ella creía, no podía seguir siendo Ginny Weasley, ya no era esa persona. _

_Se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. _

_- Hey – dijo Draco agachándose para verla._

_Ginny lo vio a los ojos y vio la preocupación que sentía por ella, algo que no merecía. Se volteo llevándose ambas manos al rostro, para sollozar más fuerte. _

_- Ginebra – dijo Draco en un susurro. _

_- Yo no quise pero ellos – sollozo Ginny impotente – Ellos… no me dieron opción… yo… mi familia…_

_- Aquí no – dijo Draco tratando de levantarla – Tenemos que irnos. _

_La saco a rastras de ese salón abandonado y la llevo por los pasillos secretos que ambos conocían. Ginny camino a ciegas, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver, solo se apoyaba en Draco e iba a donde él la estaba llevando. _

_- No a la torre – dijo Ginny resistiéndose, no quería regresar a la torre de los Gryffindor, no por ahora – No puedo…_

_- No vamos para allá – dijo Draco. _

_No supo para donde la llevo Draco, pero terminaron al final de un pasillo secreto, viendo hacia fuera del castillo como la noche caía. _

_Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando sus pies como si de ello dependiera su vida. _

_- ¿Quién te llevo a ese salón? – Preguntó Draco sentándose al costado de ella. _

_- Alecto – Contestó Ginny sin mirarlo y tratando de controlar su llanto. _

_- ¿Qué te hicieron hacer?_

_Ginny volteo a mirarlo sorprendida porque no esperaba que él supiera que ella hizo algo, algo que no le contaría a nadie. Solo al verlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta que él ya lo sabía._

_Rompió a llorar con más fuerza. _

_- Yo no quería torturar a ese niño – dijo entre sollozos – No quería, pero me amenazó… me amenazó. _

_Ginny sentía los ojos de Draco sobre ella. ¿Cómo podía sentarse a su costado al saber lo que ella había hecho?_

_- Estoy seguro que no querías hacerlo – dijo Draco suavemente – No tienes habilidad para torturar a la gente. _

_Ginny sollozo con más fuerza. ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando lo acababa de hacer?_

_- Era un Hufflepuff de segundo – dijo Ginny sollozando y gimiendo - ¿Por qué me hizo hacerlo? ¿Por qué me dijo que lo torturará?_

_- Porque quería destruirte – contestó Draco simplemente. _

_Y lo había logrado pensó Ginny._

_- Soy un monstruo – gimió Ginny tapándose el rostro – Soy una de ellos. _

_Repitió esto una y otra vez, derrotada. _

_Sintió como Draco movió el brazo detrás de ella, como si dudará de qué hacer pero al final paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y la sujeto. _

_- No eres un monstruo – dijo Draco tratando de tranquilizarla – Lo hiciste para proteger a alguien que querías. _

_- No debería hacer esto para protegerlos – contestó Ginny derrotada. _

_- A veces es necesario cuando no tenemos otra opción – dijo Draco – Cuando no conocemos de otra opción. _

_Ginny volteo a mirarlo, perpleja y se encontró con el rostro de Draco, con sus ojos que la miraban fijamente. _

_- Lucius me dijo que torturará a un niño de 5 años frente a sus padres – contó Draco susurrando, como si fuera un secreto que solo se lo contaría a ella – O mataría a mi madre._

_- ¿Lo hiciste? – Preguntó Ginny, pero no esperaba respuesta porque ya sabía la respuesta. _

_- Dos crucios – dijo Draco mirando a la pared que tenía en frente como si viera mucho más allá – Y todo para que le diera un número – contó frunciendo el ceño – Solo un número. _

_Ginny guardo silencio ante esa confesión, ¿Cómo alguien podría ordenar torturar a un niño tan pequeño? ¿Cómo?_

_- Todavía puedo ver su rostro aterrado – contó Draco – Como gritaba mientras lo torturaba. _

_Ella se llevo automáticamente las manos a los oídos porque lo podía escuchar, podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores del niño de Hufflepuff, como le pedía que parará. _

_- Cuando paré, él no se movía y solo pensaba que lo había matado – confesó Draco – Pero no fue así, el niño sobrevivió._

_Ginny se quedo en silencio, ella no sabía si el niño había resistido, si ella lo había…_

_- No creo que lo hayas matado – comentó Draco como si leyera su mente – No tienes el odio ni la habilidad para torturar a alguien. _

_Ella sollozo más fuerte llevándose ambas manos al rostro. _

_- Pero lo hice – dijo Ginny entre gemidos – Hice algo que ellos hacen. _

_- Yo no me convertí en uno de ellos – dijo Draco – Y tu tampoco lo serás. Ninguno de los dos podemos ser ellos. _

_Ginny entendió porque le estaba contando esto, su secreto… quería ayudarla, quería decirle a su manera que ella no se convertiría en un mortífago por ello y que aprendería a vivir con ello _

_- No quiero volver a hacer algo así – dijo Ginny abrazándose las rodillas con ambos brazos. _

_- No lo vas a volver a hacer, te lo prometo – contestó Draco sin mirarla._

* * *

¡Acabo el segundo capítulo de esta historia! ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno, la mayoría se trato de recuerdos, de cómo ambos se conocieron y sobrellevaron ese año en Hogwarts. Ahora saben un poco más sobre su historia y cómo comenzó todo. El próximo capítulo aparecerán Luna, Blaise, etc. Y puede que se revele algún secreto... ¿Alguna idea de cuál?

De verdad, muchas gracias por leer esta nueva historia, no saben lo emocionada que estoy por continuarla y que ustedes puedan leerla y darme sus comentarios. Gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes dejaron su review, valen oro! Y cada vez que leo sus reacciones me hacen sonreír, gracias por su apoyo. A quienes tienen cuenta, les contesté en privado.

Kinea (no tienes cuenta, aquí te contestó): Muchas gracias! Si, la verdad muy emocionada por continuarla y porque les haya gustado. Me agrado saber que ha tenido una buena bienvenida y espero continuarla pronto. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

¡No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!

P.D. Para quienes leen Normal, el capítulo final estará hoy o mañana. Crucemos los dedos.


End file.
